Description: (Applicant's Description) The Flow Cytometry shared facility has been in existence since 1985 and has provided essential flow cytometric services to many Cancer Center members from all research programs of the Center. The mission of this facility has been to serve the varied research needs of researchers at the School of Medicine in general and Cancer Center investigators in particular. Our goal is to continue to provide Cancer Center members access to cost-effective state-of-the-art technology. A substantial list of publications resulting from the use of this facility documents its effectiveness. The facility is currently located in a separate 1000 square foot laboratory on the first floor of the new cancer research building, the Indiana University Cancer Research Institute. This building houses a large number of Cancer Center members, with most other members being within a short walking distance. Flow Cytometry activities are currently carried out by two full-time employees, both of whom are well qualified operators that have received extensive training. The facility provides consultation, technical advice, and collaboration. We believe that a centralized facility providing these services promotes cutting edge science and also serves as a central common area for Cancer Center investigators to interact and exchange scientific information.